cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unjust War
The Unjust War, originally the Genmay-BoTS War, and originally alternatively referred to by some and disputed by others as Great War IV, was a global nuclear military conflict involving the New Polar Order, BLEU and their allies, collectively known as ~'', against the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, the Unjust Path, and their allies, collectively known as ''the Unjust Highway. The outbreak of the war caused the collapse of the World Unity Treaty, the largest bloc and one of the leading powers in the Cyberverse at that time. For a list of individuals who fought in the Unjust War see: Category:Unjust War veteran. Abstract World Unity Treaty signatories and their allies split into two opposing camps: The Unjust Highway, led by GOONS, and ~. ~ emerged victorious after The Unjust Highway coalition fell apart beginning on September 17. The war represented a major shift in the order of cyberverse geopolitics, marking the end of a unified Initiative global hegemony. Alternate Names This conflict is interchangeably referred to as The Unjust War, Great War IV and (occasionally) The Initiative Civil War. Numerous other names were suggested, but only those three are used seriously. Due to the conflict's short amount of time, among other reasons, several veterans of other Great Wars as well as other players do not categorize this period of warfare as a Great War, and instead refer to it as The Unjust War or UJW. Events of War Preceding Events *Moldavi Rebellion illustrates public rift among Initiative leadership. *Modgate causes prominent government officials in GOONS, Genmay, and \m/ to be banned from the game. *Foundation of The Unjust Path. *NpO and GGA resign from the World Unity Treaty. *GGA conflict with GOONS over BAPS(Chronology of Events). *BOTS, an NpO partner, tech raids Genmay on multiple occasions. *General rivalry between The Orders and UJP for leadership of The Initiative. Timeline of War September 8: * Genmay declares war on Brotherhood of The Storm for tech raiding Genmay nations. :See Genmay-BoTS War article for more information. September 9: * Brotherhood of The Storm refuses peace and demands the surrender of Genmay, plus $250 Million in reparations. * New Polar Order declares war on Genmay in support of its MDP partner Brotherhood of The Storm. Declarations by other alliances follow for both sides. * The Cyber Nations main boards taken offline due to excessive traffic on the server, and possibly to reduce trolling. The boards came back online at approximately noon Cyber Nations Time on the 10th. September 10: * Dissolution of the New Pacific Order participation in multiple treaties, including the World Unity Treaty and Drinking Buddies. * Dissolution of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance participation in the World Unity Treaty. * Anti-nuclear policy signed by many alliances that would come to form the ~ coalition. * Nuclear attacks launched by the Mushroom Kingdom against the NpO. September 12: * Dissolution of the Order of the Paradox and Maroon Defense Coalition participation in the World Unity Treaty. * GOLD declares neutrality, but rescinds the declaration when it is determined that it was made illegitimately. September 15: * First fronts of war end: after talks with UNION, TOP and the Grämlins, -AiD- surrenders to FOK and allies; FOK and GATO agree to a ceasefire after further talks. September 16: * IRON, \m/, NpO and Mushroom Kingdom launch nuclear attacks against one another. September 17: * Viridian Entente reforms by merger of The Directorate and Royal Dominion and declares war against the Unjust Highway. * Unjust Highway member TPF surrenders to NpO, DUAL, MDC and Sparta after alleged out-of-character attacks made by 404Error, the Optimus Prime Minister of the GOONS * \m/ and Genmay issue temporary ceasefires to investigate TPF's claims of out-of-character abuse, but do not withdraw from the war. * MK declares a temporary ceasefire and later surrenders outright. September 18: * Various other alliances issue temporary ceasefires, some are not honored. September 19: * Large numbers of Unjust Highway alliances begin to surrender to ~ forces. * \m/ disbands September 20 * Genmay disbands. September 21 * The only remaining Unjust Highway alliances at war are GOONS, EoTRS, Darkfall, GOD, New Dark Order, and SPAM. September 23 * All remaining Unjust Highway alliances have negotiated peace except GOONS and SPAM. The war as a global event is essentially over. See GOONland Resistance Movement for information about further hostilities between ~ and GOONS. October 10 * War has raged for one month. * GGA declares victory over SPAM. October 18 * ~ officially declares victory in the Unjust War. July 6, 2008 * ~ announcement by IRON, GGA, and NpO regarding the 'zombification' of Unjust Path alliances that disbanded due to the war. Related Wars Genmay v BoTS :See Genmay-BoTS War article for more information. Genmay declared war on BoTS on September 8 in response to incidents of BoTS nations raiding Genmay nations. BoTS refused surrender terms offered by Genmay and requested help from their partner New Polar Order. At update on 9/10, NpO declared war on Genmay, leading to treaty chaining that resulted in the Unjust War. GATO v FOK GATO, having s with -AiD- and NTO, declared war on FOK but claimed it was a 'side war' and not part of the larger conflict. When TOP threatened to become involved due to their with FOK, which would have been legal, despite TOP's declaration of neutrality, because of GATO's insistence that this was a 'side war', GATO changed their stance and claimed their involvement was indeed a front in the Unjust War. GATO's involvement invoked questions, since they didn't have an with any alliance in the war, but rather had s. GATO interpreted aid as coming to aid with military force against another alliance when their allies (-AiD- and NTO) asked for it. NPO v FAN/GOLD NPO's involvement in the war was originally limited to a declaration against GOLD for arranging aid to FAN, with whom NPO was at war as part of the FAN-WUT War. Though there are conflicting understandings of NPO's stance in this conflict, the NPO Declaration of War states that Pacifica intended to be involved "in the current global conflict," and was by default standing against allies of the Unjust Path. This implies that NPO considered the ongoing FAN-WUT War (also known as VietFAN) to be part of this conflict, so both NPO and FAN have been included as combatants, despite FAN's declaration of neutrality. GOLD's involvement against CIS ensures their "complete" involvement. NPO later became engaged against WAPA, Scotland Forever and EoTRS, ensuring that it too can be considered a "fully involved" party, though its involvement against FAN specifically should be considered a "side war". http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=2926&view=findpost&p=71858 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=2926&view=findpost&p=71874 The war against GOLD ended with GOLD disbanding following their one year anniversary. Many consider NPO to not have been involved with the actual Unjust War, including the commanders of ~, due to lack of assistance when requested by multiple treaty partners. GOONland Resistance Movement :See main GOONland Resistance Movement article for more information. Between September 17 and 23, all Unjust Highway alliances except GOONS and SPAM withdrew from the war, leaving GOONS to fight what many predict will be a months-long occupation-style war, similar to VietFAN or, ironically, the Holy War of Farkistan. The GOONland Resistance Movement ended on June 11, 2008, when GOONS disbanded. Results of War *GOLD, GOONS, and \m/ lost their sanctioned status. *The Initiative's global hegemony broken. *The Initiative and The Unjust Path blocs dissolve. *\m/, Genmay, GOLD, and EoTRS disband. *New Pacific Order emerges as the cyberverse's second largest and second highest-scoring alliance. *VietFAN brought to a close. *WAPA moved off the Blue sphere. *The long-time world order pitting The Initiative versus the survivors of the CoaLUEtion ends, as several former enemies in Great Wars One, Two and Three fight alongside each other as allies. *For the first time since before the formation of The Initiative and The League, there is no single dominant power bloc in place on Planet Bob, although in some ways the web of s surrounding New Polar Order act as one by default. *The results of the war would end up as the basis for the later One Vision bloc formed by NPO, NpO, IRON, and GGA. References Declarations Of War Against ~ *Genmay declares war on BOTS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=927 *GS declares war on all declaring war on their allies (GGA, NoV, NpO, IRON, SOUL, GDA and BOTS) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1063 *MK declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1197 *GOD declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1201 *TOOL declares war on IRON http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1202 *R&R declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1207 *OFS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1208 *EoTRS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1211 *TPF declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1223 *BAPS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1281 *FOK declares war on NTO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1316 *\m/ declares war on NpO, NoV, IRON, GDA, FCO, ODN, UPN, and CSE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1364 *SPAM declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1444 *RIA declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1454 *ASC declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1459 *Fark declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=1454&view=findpost&p=29225 *WAPA decares war on GDA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1558 *SF declares war on GDA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1560 *CDS declares war on Nueva Vida and PLUS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1662 *CMEA declares war on FCO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1666 *GOLD declares war on CIS for bandwagoning http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2002 *UNION declares war on -AiD- http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2005 *Valhalla declares war on The Legion http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2144 *=LOST= declares war on NpOhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2148 *IPA declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2279 Of War Against The Unjust Highway *GGA recognizes hostilities with GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1051 *NpO Declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1052 *IRON declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1053 *NoV declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1055 *SOUL declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1061 *NTO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1062 *GDA declares war on \m/ and Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1064 *STA declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1196 *ONOS declares war on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1205 *The Brigade declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1209 *FCO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1212 *The Shadowhood declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1214 *UPN declares war on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1215 *ODN declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1216 *CSE declares war on The Unjust Path http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1229 *The Illuminati declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1268 *PoC declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1278 *CIS declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1443 *IMU declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1449 *PLUS declares on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1448 *ManOwaRriorS declares on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1445 *MCXA declares on MK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1452 *CON and Veritas Aquitas declare on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1455 *NOI declares on OFS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1453 *MHA, NATO and Atlantis declare on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1460 *Legion declares on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1457 *TAB declares on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1456 *OcUK declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1470 * -AiD- declares war on FOK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1442 *HoG declares war on CDS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1795 * TWD declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1644 *The Mafia declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1595 *CGN declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1649 *GAT-ITEC declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1626 *FEAR declares war on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1664 *ICON declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1752 *The Dark Nations Association declares war on Darkfall http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1753 *Sparta declares war on TPF http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1814 *M*A*S*H declares war on SPAM http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1997 *GATO declares war on FOK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2004 *Greenland Republic declares war on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2006 *The Federation declares war on the Pink Brigade in support of NOI http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2007 *Byzantine Empire declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2035 *-AiD- declares they are at war with UNION, TGE, FOK and SPAM. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2036 *NPO declares war on GOLD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2145 *BotS declares war on Darkfall, SPAM, =LOST=, New Dark Order, and the Crimson Sun Empire (presumably not realizing that Crimson Sun is on their side) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2255 *VE reforms, and declares war on the Unjust Highway http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2277 *IAA declares war on Valhalla http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2281 *Azure Empire declares on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2401 Of Neutrality *NEO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1048 *ICE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1084 *FAN (they remain engaged in the FAN-WUT War) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1086 *SPQR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1109 *TOOTLOCAHD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1218 *ODK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1297 *MAD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1306 *NO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1318 *ULB http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1389 *TOP (also withdraws from WUT) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1465 *TFD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1529 *TTK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1610 *NooN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1650 *TCA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1655 *WWJMBD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1663 *GPA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1669 *OIN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1785 *SE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1894 *MRA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2181 Ceasefires *\m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2291 *MK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2304 *Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2305 *OFS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2336 *OFS withdraws ceasefire http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2337 *Genmay withdraws ceasefire http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2392 Surrenders & Withdrawals *-AiD- surrenders to FOK and their allies, including UNION, which withdraws from the war http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2065 *TPF surrenders to New Polar Order, Sparta, Maroon Defense Coalition, and DUAL http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2289. RIS leaves the war at the same time. *MK surrenders to MCXA, NpO and their Allies http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2395 *SuperFriends (Fark, RIA, and ASC) agree with GGA over terms for withdrawal from the war; SuperFriends do not formally surrender, but do agree to pay reparations http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2396 *IPA agrees to withdraw DoW as required by Fark under above agreement http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=2396&view=findpost&p=56375 *=LOST= withdraws from fighting New Polar Order and allies http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=2148&view=findpost&p=57819 *CMEA surrenders to FCO and TSH http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2477 *TOOL surrenders to IRON http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2479 *R&R surrenders to NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2511 *GOLD surrenders to CIS and NPO, and effectively disbands http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2556 *FOK and TGE withdraw from fighting NTO and GATO and cancel reparation deals http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2580 *CDS surrenders to HoG,PLUS, and Nueva Vida http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2588 *\m/ disbands http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2614 *GOD surrenders to the forces of Norden Verein, ONOS, PLUS, Wolfpack, and Nueva Vida, but remains at war with FEAR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2619 *GS surrenders to IRON, GGA, The Brigade, TSH, and GAT-ITEC http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2632 *Genmay disbands http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2635 *M*A*S*H and SPAM agree to a white peace http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2637 *BAPS surrenders to NoV, VE and The Brigade http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2646 *WAPA surrenders to BLEU, agrees to move off the Blue sphere http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2660 *Scotland Forever surrenders to Wolfpack and GDA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2658 *The Federation and Pink Brigade agree to a white peace http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2698 *Legion, IAA and Valhalla agree to a white peace http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2725 *OFS surrenders to NoV and NOI http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2728 *Darkfall surrenders to NpO, BoTS, DNA and STA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2845 *EoTRS surrenders to IMU, OcUK, CIS, NPO, and NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2926 *GOD and FEAR cease hostilities under private terms http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2907 *Entente of The Rising Sun disbands after being re-declared on by NoV. Other Notices *GGA sentences SPAM to total ZI http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2993. *Bilrow announces that ~ officially declares victory over the Unjust Highway http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=5181. See also *Forum War Thread Directory *War Statistics *Day by Day Stats *Anniversary thread Category:Alliance Wars Category:Global Wars Category:Wars of 2007 Category:Unjust War Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance Category:The Unjust Path Category:SuperFriends Category:BLEU Category:Hanseatic League Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving Category:Grand Global Alliance Category:New Polar Order Category:Echelon